


No 15. Into The Unknown

by Smiley5494



Series: Whumptober 2020 [14]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e06 A Servant of Two Masters, Gen, POV Second Person, Possession, Whumptober 2020, i'm really liking the second person pov stories, like goddamn me some of these lines are genius, lots of introspection, no 15, on existence and the body, very proud of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiley5494/pseuds/Smiley5494
Summary: Morgana did her job well. You are distantly aware of the desire she has programmed into you; it is your body’s only goal to kill your best friend.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965595
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	No 15. Into The Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> prompt:
> 
> No 15. INTO THE UNKNOWN  
>  **Possession** | Magical Healing | Science Gone Wrong

You are out of control, your limbs responding to another’s whims and desires. There is nothing you can do; you can’t see or hear what is happening around you, you can only experience what your body does without your consent.

You ache for freedom.

You don’t know what is happening, you don’t know if anyone else has figured out what happened. You know no one has figured out how to fix your problem as you are still in the dark corners of your mind. You are a ghost, haunting your own body.

Is your body still your own if you cannot experience anything? Or, is it simply a shared body; owned by whoever runs it?

You can do nothing but wait and hope, your consciousness has no voice of its own to speak with—and you are sure that even if it did, the fomorroh would have nothing to say to you.

Morgana did her job well. You are distantly aware of the desire she has programmed into you; it is your body’s only goal to kill your best friend. It has not sunk in that you will be responsible for your best friend’s death. His blood will be on your hands, his death will weigh you down.

Your friends and family will never know that you were not aware of his death until it was too late. They will curse your name, scream their questions to the heavens. They will ask why; why would you kill him, why would you kill your best friend.

They will never know it was not you.

They will never be aware of the fomorroh using your body as a host. You will never see your friends and family until your king lies dead. You will never hear their love, you will never feel their affection.

You yearn for when your body was your own.

You hold your power deep inside—it is the only thing you can still access, you lock it away, you preserve it. It is a fossil buried in the depths of your being, priceless and ancient, never to see the light until it has been forcefully dug up. You feel like that fossil—remnants of the long-dead, barely recognisable.

You feel dirty, you have been forced from your body without your consent and this _thing_ has taken your place. You will never feel comfortable in your skin—not after the fomorroh has used it to do harm to those you love.

Have you ever been truly comfortable in your own body?

Your hands have killed, your words have cut. You have done harm to those who trusted you, those who loved you, and those who didn’t. You have hurt and maimed and killed and you have been alright with that.

Is it any better when it is you’re in control of your hands?

Is it better when you can look your victim in the eye and watch them realise that it was _you_ who caused them pain? You who have done harm.

Is it worse?

You are hiding in the darkness of your mind; you have no control. Not over your life, not over your destiny, not over your body. You have lived and you will die and ever since you lost control of your body you will never feel like you belong. You can do nothing but contemplate your existence, you were born to serve the Once and Future King, and yet it is your hands that will kill him.

You curl into the recesses of your mind and wish for oblivion.


End file.
